Battling Mazahs and Shazam/Recruiting Black Adam/Black Manta and King Shark vs. Gentleman Ghost
This is how Battling Mazahs and Shazam, Recruiting Black Adam, and Black Manta and King Shark vs. Gentleman Ghost goes in LEGO DC Super Heroes and Villains. the museum Sinestro: Why are we hiding? Mac Grimborn: Because, this place will go to lockdown, and Dark Rookie's Alliance will show up. Sinestro: scoffs I, Sinestro, fear nothing. second thoughts Except maybe long silences. Mac Grimborn: sighs I get it. My personal mission to envision my future with Skylor is wearing thin. Nya: And our personal task to bring Dark Rookie to justice is wearing thick. Rygog: How thick could you get? Porto: Well, we can't make them more public in our lives. they exit see the coast is clear Harley Quinn: The coast is clear. Let's go! head on looks into the Kahndaq book Harley Quinn: That's where we needs to be. All the Khndaq's stuff's right over there. Nya: Why is it that a comic book world is called Kahndaq? Kai: Because it's Black Adam's homeworld. Jay: But why would Black Adam live in a comic book world? reassembles himself Kai: Eh, zip it, Jay. Sinestro: I don't want to know what part of you we were in. Cole: Lighten up, Yellow Lantern. Sinestro: Whatever. Gentleman Ghost: So weird. Manbat: Well, Brainiac left Mazahs and Shazam in a comic book world and let Black Adam escape! Gentleman Ghost: What?! First Power Core, and now Brainiac?! The Ninjago's villains and heroes are not playing nice. I say we get out there and show them who's boss! Manbat: Every time they escape, it keeps the formals from believing our cover story! Gentleman Ghost: Well, I say we show them who runs this realm now! Manbat: Don't forget, this world has been promised to us once we locate the artifact! Ghost gets off Manbat Gentleman Ghost: I've had enough of this hero bilge! Being good is so boring! off in anger a crab approaches Gentleman Ghost as he turns to it Gentleman Ghost: What's that, Crabby? crab speaks to Gentleman Ghost Gentleman Ghost: Hm. Interesting. cackles Excellent. the crab gets on him Gentleman Ghost: Looks like it's time for a voyage. Ghost prepares for his voyage we see the heroes and villains heading for the Hall of Doom arrive at the Hall of Doom and enter they enter, Mac sees flowers Ghost and his octopus appear Gentleman Ghost: I found you! Mac Grimborn: Oh, no! Gentleman Ghost! Gentlemen Ghost: You're either very stubborn, or very foolish. Mac Grimborn: I stopped you once, and I'll stop you again! then, Gentlemen Ghost's octopus grabs the Hall of Doom watches and looks shocked Ghost disappears then Mac sees an underwater vehicle Shark and Black Manta appear King Shark: Mac, sir! Big sea monster roaming the seas. Black Manta: We need shelter. Can you accommodate us to the Hall of Doom until we figure out what it was? King Shark: Sea not safe! Hide us! Mac Grimborn: What?! No! That sea monster dragged away the Hall of Doom and my friends! in Black Manta's vehicle they follow Gentleman Ghost octopus stops Ghost notices them see the octopus holding Harley and Ivy in one tentacle Mac Grimborn: Harley! Ivy! Black Manta: Odd names for an octopus. Ghost prepares himself Gentleman Ghost: Ah, more guests. Have at them, Octo. Ghost cackles steps up Gentleman Ghost: You'll be sorry you ever followed me! Poison Ivy: How wrong you are. Harley Quinn: Mac, save us! Mac Grimborn: I'm coming, Harley and Ivy! Black Manta: Surrender, Gentleman Ghost. There's only room for ONE ruler of the oceans, and that is me. King Shark: Yeah, what he said! Ghost sends his sharks to attack Manta battles them Ghost laughs evilly Gentleman Ghost: You won't stop me, Black Manta! Black Manta: This wretched Gentleman Ghost is even more insufferable than Aquaman! facepalms Shark whispers to Mac King Shark: Aquaman controls water, and Gentleman Ghost's a ghost. gets an idea Mac Grimborn: What if we soak up Gentleman Ghost? Black Manta: That just might work. uses water to soak up Gentleman Ghost build a water cannon Gentleman Ghost: You still persist? Mac Grimborn: Don't force me to destroy you, Gentleman Ghost. Gentleman Ghost: Flattery won't buy you time. the water cannon soaks up Gentlemen Ghost Ghost looks unamused Gentleman Ghost: What was that? Mac Grimborn: I call it... the water cannon! It soaked you up! Ha! Get it?! Soaked him up?! Shark laughs for the pun Gentleman Ghost: That wasn't funny. Mac Grimborn: Just lighten up, water lily. Black Manta: scoffs I get it. Your personal mission to envision your future with Skylor is wearing thin. they battle Gentleman Ghost Harley and Ivy are free from the octopus King Shark: Well, look who showed up! Poison Ivy: King Shark? Is that you? Harley Quinn: Mac? Mac Grimborn: We came to rescue you. Black Manta: Hate to break up the reunion, but there's an escaped ghost with a villain headquarters! Mac Grimborn: Go. I'll stay here with Harley and Ivy. go underwater Manta notices Gentleman Ghost's trail Black Manta: He went through here. follow his trail Shark sniffs it they see Gentleman Ghost Gentleman Ghost: You STILL persist? Black Manta: Quite right, rubber ducky. Shark chuckles for the pun they battle Gentleman Ghost Black Manta shoots him with his laser eyes King Shark throws him to the coral wall Ghost is defeated Gentleman Ghost: Scuddled by sea scoundrels. the octopus swims in fear and the Hall of Doom appears chuckles as Mac gives Ivy flowers is impressed Manta and King Shark appear Mac Grimborn: You still want to hide in here, guys? and Ivy chuckle Manta is not amused Black Manta: Very funny, Mac. You got your friends back, so we'll be on our way. he enters his underwater vehicle as King Shark goes underwater bids farewell as they go to the sea